Pokemon Just Wanna Have Fun
by Gaige's Peppy Sweetheart
Summary: While the trainer's away, the Pokemon will come out and play! When a trainer goes to college, the bored Pokemon must create their own fun. Check out the adventures of Lucario, Alakazam, Machamp, Gengar, and Lapras as they embrace the philosophy of "Carpe Diem"!
1. Chapter 1

A.N. In this story/universe, all Pokemon can speak English or other language and humans are aware of it and understand them.

It was a fair autumn day in Celadon City and the sun was rising above the horizon. In a small suburb to the west of the city lives a trainer named Ashley. Ashley is a 21 year old who has her own room in her apartment as she attends the most prestigious college in Kanto: the Kanto Institute of Technology located within the heart of the largest city in the region. She owns several Pokemon which consist of a male Lucario named Lukie, but that was his nickname she gave him when she was little. He simply goes by Lucario or Luke now. Ashley also has a male Alakazam named Kazzie, again, another child nickname. A female Gengar named Ginger, a male Machamp named Flex, and a female Lapras named Snowflake.

Ashley adores all her Pokemon like brothers and sisters, but she especially likes Lucario, because when she was a little girl at 11, he saved her life from a furious Agron that was about to trample on her because she had stepped in its territory unknowingly. Ashley studies to become a top researcher and technology specialist and work for Silph in Saffron City since she is fascinated by the technology in Poke balls and what not. However, she had to take a lot of classes that are very stressful and when she gets home, she enjoys the site of all her Pokemon; except Lapras who is too large to fit inside.

Ashley's alarm clock rang at 8:15; her first class starts at 9:30, and she has to shower and eat breakfast. She turns off the awful beeping and flings her covers on the floor, jumping in the shower at the fastest rate possible. She showers and gets dressed and eats all within 30 minutes; the main trouble is traffic, even though she rides her bike. As she brushes her hair, she looks at her Pokeballs that are on her desk. Unfortunately, she is not permitted to take them to work for various reasons. She sighed and said, "Well, I'm off to school, again. Y'all behave." And with that she exits the room.

As if on cue, Pokeballs begin to wiggle on the desk. They shake from side to side about four times and out come four Pokemon, Lucario, Alakazam, Gengar, and Machamp. They stood there and look at one another.

"So, what would y'all like to do today?" said Ginger with her Southern accent. Ashley got her Gengar from a girl she traded with from Georgia who was visiting Celadon City. In exchange, Ashley gave her Graveler who evolved to Golem when it enter the Southern girl's possession. It was a win-win situation because the former Pokemon were getting on their trainers' nerves.

"Train, for one thing!" said Flex with his very thin Russian accent. Ashley got him from a female trainer from St. Petersburg who couldn't stand Machoke because he was too horny and would sometimes hump her unexpectedly. "Then, get bitches!"

"Poor Machamp, always exercising his body for himself or some cheap tramp," said Alakazam with his Japanese accent. He rolled his eyes and didn't bother telling the Fighting-type the importance of exercising the mind, but it would be pointless.

"Well, I'm going to roam the city and site see," said Lucario. "I'm always interested in the magnificent city and it always seems like there is something new to do."

"Well, I'm going to the tanning salon and find some ass," suggested Machamp as he flexed his arms. "I'm tired of this grey complexion; it makes me look like an elephant."

"Well, I'm fixing to play some video games, anyone wanna join me?" asked Ginger who went towards the Xbox 360 and turned on Mass Effect 3.

"Laaaame," said Flex as he cracked all 20 of his knuckles.

"I'm going to mediate and hone my skills, " said Kazzie as he started to levitate.

"Well, if I'm going out, I'll need money," said Lucario as he went to over to Ashley's drawer and pulled out an envelope labeled "Lucario" and another one labeled "Machamp". Ashley knows that her Pokemon periodically leave the apartment and gives them money to do whatever they want for a day. Since Ashley is an expert trainer who lost only to Lance in the Elite Four, she had saved quite a bit of money and every now and then fights other trainers.

Lucario opened the envelope and counted the money. There was a total of 2,500 Poke Dollars. "Here you go, bud," said Lucario as he handed Machamp the envelope. He opened it and saw that it had the same amount; 2,500 Poke Dollars. There were two more envelopes with Kazzie and Ginger on them, and Lucario flung them at the respected Pokemon.

"Go have a blast," said Lucario as Gengar caught it and Alakazam brought it to himself through telekinesis. Lucario and Machamp both head towards the door and close it behind them without making much noise.

"Wanna play video games with me?" asked Gengar to Alakazam. Ginger secretly has a crush on Kazzie, but in truth, the psychic-type actually has fallen in love with Snowflake the Lapras. He knew that Ginger would flirt with him and try to hit on him, but he hadn't yet mustered the courage to admit that he wasn't interested with the ghost type...at the moment.

"Mm, I think I will go mediate by a waterfall; I'm going to take Snowflake with me since she needs exercise," said Alakazam. With that remark, Ginger started to frown and picked up the controller and started fighting bad guys on the game.

"Well, you know where to find me if you change your mind," she said sadly.

Alakazam lifted up Snowflake's Ultra ball with telekinesis and teleported away.

Ginger sighed. "Men," she said as she picked up the controller and started blasting enemies with that familiar huge grin on her face.

A.N. The story will consist of the adventures of the four Pokemon. (five if you wanna include Snowflake/Lapras). Have a nice day!


	2. Chapter 2

Lucario entered the bustling streets of Celadon City and was amazed at how the big city was. Not that it was truly a surprise since he had done this plenty of times before, but the tall buildings looked so magnificent as the sun reflected light off of them. Lucario was bored and decided to do something he hadn't done in a while. He wanted to go to the Game Corner and play Voltorb Flip. It was something he was relatively good at since he was bad at the slot machines.

He entered the Game Corner and saw Mr. Game sitting on his big comfortable couch. He looked at Lucario and smiled. "Come sit across from me, lad, and let your heart pound in excitement!"

Lucario wagged his tail and did so. He sat down and Mr. Game initiated level 1. The screen warbled a bit and the appearance of faced-down cards filled the screen. After it stopped, the screen displayed the number of bombs in each row and the number of possible coins.

Lucario began pressing all the ones that had zero bombs in the rows until he had uncovered nine of them. He had only 2 coins at this point and he needed to find the remaining 2x and 3x coins before advancing to the next level. The one row he was looking at had two uncovered and it had two bombs in it. He had a relatively low chance of finding the coin, but he decided to take a chance.

"Is this what you're expecting?" inquired Mr. Game and Lucario nodded his head and wagged his tail. The card flipped over and it was Voltorb!

"Sorry, game over!" said Mr. Game and Lucario gave a low growl. He didn't really think before hand of the possible outcome, but he decided to play again. And again. And again. After playing for about two and a half hours, he had gotten to level 4 twice, level 3 twelve times, level two thirty-two times, and could not get passed level one eighteen times.

"I think you've had enough; come back another day, young one," said Mr. Game. Lucario left with his bag of coins. He currently had 874 in a bag and all of the sudden, he heard a rumble coming from the center of his body.

"Sounds like it's lunch time," he thought as he walked to the Celadon Cafeteria. The place was well known to have major eating competitions, but today, it was a normal sit-down restaurant. Lucario pushed the door opened and was greeted by a smiling woman. He had been there before and recognized the woman.

"Hello there, dear, just one today?"

"Yep, just me. Could I get a booth by the window, please?" requested Lucario with a tail wag.

"Sure, sweetie, right this way." He followed her and she showed him an ideal spot to sit. He thanked her and sat down on the leather bench and looked at the menu.

"Hmm, what should I get?" he pondered as he looked at the daily specials. They consisted from the famous miso soup to homemade pizza; it all sounded good.

To be continued...


End file.
